1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to administration of medical fluid by infusion and, in particular, relates to a system and method of pumping infusion fluids.
2. Background
Infusion pumps have become commonplace within the healthcare world as a way to precisely administer intravenous (IV) fluids. Use of a pump in place of a simple roller clamp with an elevated fluid container to control the flow of the IV fluid allows more accurate and consistent control of the rate of delivery of the fluid to the patient.
Infusion sets designed for use with IV pumps may have a pumping chamber incorporated into the set, wherein the pumping chamber fits into a compartment in the IV pump. After completion of the infusion treatment, removal of the IV set and, in particular, the pumping chamber from the IV pump can be difficult. Some IV pumps use mechanical retention features to hold the pumping chamber in the proper position within the pump and provide an integrated lever that the nurse may use to pry the pumping chamber free from the pump. With such prying, however, there is an increased risk of damaging the IV set and consequently exposing the nurse and the patient to the content of the IV set.